


Yo Ho, A Turk's Life For Me

by Commander_Potato, Pride of the Turks (Commander_Potato)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drama, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, Love Triangles, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Romance, Shinra Company, Slow Burn, Turk-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Potato/pseuds/Commander_Potato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Potato/pseuds/Pride%20of%20the%20Turks
Summary: Journey along with two little known Turks as they discover what it means to work for ShinRa Company and all the adventures that come with the job. Drama, romance, and shenanigans, the Turks have it all!(Originally/cross-posted on FanFiction.net)





	1. It Wasn't Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyla may think her pranks are fun, but her coworkers may not always agree - her boss especially. Tai feels the heat, in more ways than one.

It Wasn’t Me

 

 

" _I don’t know what to do!_ "

 

“ _Say it wasn’t you._ ”

 

“ _Alright…_ ”

 

Skyla sat with her feet propped up on her desk, casually listening to the absolute classic that was emanating from her computer speakers. She absentmindedly twirled her hair around her finger, the rest cascading down her back in purple-black waves. Man, it had been years since this song was released, but it still held up. The scorned girlfriend in Shaggy’s hit may not have forgiven him, but time seemed content to let him slide. Skyla glanced over as a figure filled her doorway. Well, halfway filled it, to be more precise.

 

"You have that on, too? So do I!"

 

"Really? Well, they do say great minds think alike. I’ve set this bad boy on repeat."

 

"Me too! No wonder I didn't know you were playing it, we must have them synced!" The figure, in all her eagerness, flung a few of the gummy bears she was eating out of their bag.

 

"Oops. My bad." Tai leaned over and picked up the fallen gummies, tossing them into the trash next to the desk. She flipped her burgundy hair over her shoulder as she righted herself, curls bouncing down her back.

 

"So, heard from Reno today?” Skyla asked, subtly nodding her head in time with the song. Figures she would think of him when she heard the tune; if any song described that mess of a human, it was this one. “I have yet to see him, which I am in no way upset about. If only every day were like this one..."

 

"Actually, he just stopped by my desk a second ago. I didn't really catch what he said, though…" Tai blushed, pink spreading across her cheeks as the moment in question played out in her mind.

 

Skyla smiled knowingly and shook her head. "You really need to work on that memory of yours, Tai."

 

Tai rolled her eyes. "Psh, my memory is just fine, thanks." She bounced over to sit on Skyla's desk.

 

"I'm going to guess you've gotten zero papers filled out today."

 

"You would guess correctly. Besides, have you tried to concentrate on a report while listening to this? It’s pretty hard. All I want to do is dance." Tai shoved the last of her gummy bears in her mouth, shimmying side to side as she did so. Suddenly she stopped, a look of panic slowly creeping onto her face. "Um, I need to get to the lounge. I forgot I have eggs boiling in there and I need to make sure they're ok…"

 

"Yea, because for some reason things turn out very much not ok whenever you attempt to cook. Like that time you set my toaster on fire. Pouring cereal," Skyla recalled, eyebrows raised.

 

"Yea, well, I told you I'd buy you another! And I did!"

 

Skyla rolled her eyes just as Elena passed by her office.

 

"Sup, Laney?" Tai asked, smiling politely.

 

Elena glared, first at Tai, then at an Skyla. "Sup? Want to know what's 'sup'? Alright.  I’ve barely put a dent in today’s workload because I can’t concentrate, due to the fact that all I can hear is “ _It wasn’t me!_ ” coming out of the office next to me. Want to know who's next to me? You, Tai! And then, just now, I go into the lounge to get the bag of pretzels I left next to the microwave, only to find them engulfed by flames bursting out of said microwave! That is what’s ‘sup’!"

 

Elena stomped away, fuming and mumbling under her breath. Skyla looked after her, shaking her head, before slowly turning to Tai.

 

"Tai, why is the microwave on fire, if I may ask?"

 

Tai hoped off the desk and shuffled towards the doorway, eyes darting between the hallway and Skyla. "Well… You see… Since they removed the stove after the first few fires I set… I had to microwave my eggs in order to boil them."

 

Skyla blinked at Tai. "Are you serious? You don't microwave whole eggs, not without removing their shells first. They explode. Everyone knows that, it’s common sense!"

 

Tai giggled nervously, eyes darting about, slowly backing out of the room. "Oh, really? I had no idea. So, um, I'm just going to see if they're ok…"

 

With that Tai darted out of the room and down the hall. Skyla shook her head at her retreating friend, calling out after her, "Try not to set anything else on fire on your way there!" She turned back towards her computer, mumbling to herself about wanting to ask for a sandwich from her friend but not wanting it to arrive in ashes.

 

"What is this nonsensical noise?" Skyla looked up from her monitor only to find Tseng standing in the doorway with an expression stretched across his face that she could only describe as ‘slightly constipated’.

 

"This is magic, Director. Magic." Skyla flashed him a smile, looking back to the screen. "Do you know why this is magic, Tseng?"

 

"Because it is going to finally motivate you into finishing those papers I asked for?"

 

"No… though I’m totally on top of that, Turk’s honor... It’s _magic_ because it possesses the power to make the people _dance_. Seriously, you can’t help but be _moved_ when you hear it. By the way, would you like some Exlax?" Skyla began to reach for something in a drawer of her desk.

 

"Why would I need Exlax?" Tseng glared at Skyla. "And why would you have Exlax in your desk…?"

 

"Haha, no reason Director. No reason at all." Skyla threw Tseng what she hoped was a convincing smile, batting her eyes innocently. He shook his head and left the room, deciding that particular issue was not worth the trouble it would undoubtedly cause him. Skyla sighed, rubbing her temples as she let her face fall back into its neutral expression. She was beginning to get a slight headache from the continuous repeat of Shaggy’s greatest hit, though to admit as much was to admit defeat. And Skyla was not one to declare her failures.

 

Meanwhile…

 

Tai was in the lounge, surveying the damage that she had unwittingly caused, yet again. So, no microwave, a section of the counter needed to be replaced, at least 3 outlets rewired… And they were out of eggs. It was a sad, sad day.

 

While in the middle of what had to be the longest sigh in existence, Tai looked over at the entryway to the room to find Reno and Rude just passing through it.

 

"Sup, yo? Whoa, what happened here?" Reno stood staring at Tai's crime scene, mouth slightly agape.

 

"Um… Well… I was hungry and then… I don't know really…" Tai stumbled through what she had initially intended to be a convincing explanation, before trailing off into an anxious giggle. She was always like this in the presence of Reno. Her brain stubbornly refused to function normally anytime he was around, much to Tai’s embarrassment. It made doing the simplest things impossible, and Tai was getting worried that if she couldn’t get it under control, it would creep into her work performance in the worst of ways. Not being able to carry out missions was unacceptable as a Turk, and one of the failures Tai was most afraid of. Rude stared at her from behind his ever-present sunglasses, giving a slight shake of his head in disapproval.

 

"Well, I’m glad I won’t be the one cleaning up this mess, that’s for sure. Right Rude?” Reno elbowed his partner, receiving a slight nod. “Anyway, have ya given any thought to what I asked ya earlier?"

 

Tai stared dumbly at the redhead, trying to rack her brain for what the hell he was referring to. Question, what question? He hadn’t asked her anything recently, what was he going on about? Oh, wait… Maybe when he came by the desk earlier?

 

"Um… Shit… What did you ask again?" Tai could feel her face heating up. She must be a lovely shade of red, perhaps a match to Reno’s fiery hair. Reno laughed in response to Tai’s question, a melodic and perfect sound to her burning ears.

 

"I asked if you could come with me to 7th Heaven Friday night. That is, if ya don't have any other date lined up." Reno smiled lazily.

 

"Of course I could! What's the occasion?" Tai smiled at Reno, attempting to play it cool. She couldn’t let him see how much she wanted this. Her heart was racing, and thoughts were buzzing happily about her head. He had finally asked her on a date! She couldn’t believe her luck. She had hoped for this moment for so long, it was almost surreal now that it was happening.

 

"So I can make that new chick from accounting jealous. I knew you'd be up for it, you’re always there for me. Thanks a bunch, Tai. I owe ya!" Reno threw Tai a quick wink, turning on his heel and exiting the break room, oblivious to the way Tai’s smile faded, her delighted demeanor quickly deflating.

 

"Yeah… No problem, Reno..." Tai meekly called out after him, heart aching painfully in her chest. Shot down as quickly as she had risen up. It was a familiar feeling, but that didn’t make it any easier to deal with. Rude stood there a moment longer before shaking his head once more, leaving to follow his partner.

 

*Fast forward: end of the workday*

 

Rufus Shinra was having a difficult time containing the rage that his employees seemed to constantly stoke in him. Someone (and it was no mystery who, as this sort of thing was her specialty) had hijacked the intercom system after noon and had begun playing a particular song on repeat. Try as he might, Rufus could not figure out how to wretch control of his company’s intercom back and end the increasingly annoying array on his ears. As a result, all ShinRa employees, save for the Turks, had to be sent home early or risk losing their mental faculties. The loss of productivity, as well as his inability to control his own damn systems, had worn the president’s nerves especially thin.

 

"Skyla, would you mind explaining to me why exactly you over-rode my company's speakers to play this… _this_ … drivel, to put it nicely?" Rufus asked through clenched teeth, his jaw aching from his efforts to control his anger. Maintaining a professional, composed demeanor was of the upmost importance, but it was damn hard to do when surrounded by imbeciles. He glared at Skyla, tapping his fingers in a fast, furious tempo against his desk.

 

"Well, um…you see…" Skyla tried not to look at Rufus for too long, instead focusing her emerald eyes on the hands that were folded in her lap. What kind of excuse could she possibly come up with? There was no way she could tell him the truth, which was that she had done it for shits and giggles, because he would probably have her... _disposed_ of. That, aside from a field fatality or defecting and spending the rest of your life in hiding, was the only way one got out of being a Turk. No cushy retirement plans here. The thought of not being close to the President made her shudder anyway, so she didn’t mind. They say if you love your job, you never work a day in your life.

 

"It wasn’t me?" Skyla shot the President a shaky grin. It was worth a shot. Who knows, maybe he’d see the humor in the situation and let her off. He had his moments.

 

"Don’t bull shit me, I _know_ it was you. Who else would pull this?" Skyla let out a small huff of air, blowing a few loose strands of hair out of her face. The excuse had been weak, sure, but it had fit the moment _so perfectly_. Guess the President wasn’t in the mood to entertain jokes today.

 

"Oh, speaking of pulling shit… Tai, if you set one more thing on fire, I will have you demoted. In six months, you've given us cause to repair almost a quarter of our facility. I might as well have burnt the place down entirely when I hired you. You’re on _thin fucking ice_ ," Rufus hissed, fingers clutching the arms of his chair so hard, they turned white. His calm façade was slipping, even as he grasped desperately for control. Should he not succeed, the two in front of him would regret it.

 

Tai looked down at her feet, blushing wildly. She didn’t _mean_ for things to constantly go up in flames around her, they just _did_. The attention quickly turned back to the reason they were in his office. Skyla glanced at Rufus nervously, finally having thought of an excuse. "It was for motivation, sir. My goal was to motivate everyone through the power of music. By playing such an upbeat song, they’d be inspired to work harder, finish earlier, and get more work done than normal. As I’m sure you already know, sir, good morale is extremely important in the workplace."

 

Rufus glowered at her, obviously not buying it. She was lying through her teeth and was absolutely daft if she thought he believed a word of her shoddy alibi. Where did he even find people like her? He would have to review the recruiting methods they used to build the Turks after this mess was sorted out. They were supposed to be the best of the best. 

 

Enough time had been wasted in that office, however, so he sighed tiredly and shook his head. Rufus could feel a headache building, pressing painfully against his eyes. "Just turn it off, quickly. And I’ll not have you breathing a word of this to anyone else, do I make myself clear? This was scheduled, planned for in advance. I can’t have anyone thinking this was some sort of prank I couldn’t sort out; the press would have a field day with that..."

 

Skyla chewed her lip restlessly, hesitating slightly before she spoke again. "Um, about turning it off…"

 

"You do know how to turn it off, don't you?"

 

Skyla grimaced, flinching slightly as Rufus scowled even deeper in her direction.

 

"I'm pretty sure I know, but I can't be for certain it’s actually going to work… This was my first time executing such a thing, it’s not usually what I do…" Skyla looked over at Tai, who upon hearing those words, looked as though she might lose her lunch (if she hadn’t set it on fire, that is).

 

"I don't care if you're certain, just do something!" Rufus was obviously exasperated, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes tightly. Skyla nodded and moved behind the President’s desk, stopping in front of his computer. She cautiously tapped a few buttons, resulting in an abrupt end to “ _It Wasn’t Me_ ”... as well as the sound of a small explosion on the floor below. Rufus let out another long, irritated sigh.

 

"At least the noise has stopped. Now, if you don't mind, I have a backlog of work from this distraction that I need to attend to, and painkillers to take for the massive headache you have given me." Rufus dismissed the two with an annoyed wave of his hand, not bothering to look at them as they gave slight bows and hurried out.

 

*Fast forward: Skyla and Tai's walk home*

 

"All in all, I think today was pretty productive. We got out 2 and a half hours early!" Skyla smirked, pushing memories of the President’s most recent reprimand out of her head. The farther away from headquarters she got, the easier it was to downplay his anger towards her shenanigans. Out of sight, out of mind.

 

"I suppose. I got a little present for our efforts, too." Tai held up a paperweight she had somehow hidden in her blazer. It was in the shape of a chocobo and made entirely of materia. The detail was remarkable, especially for the minature size. 

 

"That's great, Tai. Looks expensive too. Where'd ya get it?" Skyla asked, eyeing the glittering bird. Something about it seemed familiar…

 

"The president's desk. Figured he'd want me to have it after scolding me again, to make me feel better and all." Tai cradled her new treasure, only to have it snatched away by Skyla.

 

"Are you out of your mind?! You can’t just steal from our boss!” Skyla stared in disbelief as Tai rolled her eyes. “I honestly think you’re some sort of masochist, Tai. Anyway, I’m going to hold onto this. Keep it safe for the President." Skyla clutched the chocobo firmly to her chest. She’d have to think up some way to slip it back into his office. She couldn’t just hand it to him, it would raise too many questions about how she ended up with it in the first place. Maybe they’d get lucky and he wouldn’t notice, or he’d forget quickly…

 

"Fine, fine, whatever," Tai sighed, before reaching into her pocket and retrieving a black leather wallet. "Guess I'll just have to make do with this. Probably something good in here."

 

"And who the hell does that belong to?!" Skyla eyed the wallet suspiciously. It looked expensive. That couldn’t be the President’s too, right? Tai was good but there was no way she could have managed that, when would she have had the opportunity? She found herself imagining the wallet resting in Rufus' pocket. His back pocket. Right against his perfect ass…

 

"Relax, it’s Tseng's. Nabbed it passing him in the hall while he was talking to Laney. Thought he would notice, honestly," Tai mused while inspecting the contents: his I.D., a bit of cash, and a couple of cards. She returned the wallet to her pocket, wondering how much money she could swipe without him noticing it missing when she returned it the next day.

 

The two finally stood before their apartment, Tai sliding her key into the lock and opening the door. Skyla stopped short of entering, instead staring at Tai as something occurred to her.

 

"Hey, Tai?"

 

"Yea?"

 

"It’s not your turn to cook tonight, is it?"

 

Tai thought for a moment before nodding. “I think so. Why?”

 

Skyla side-eyed her friend as she pulled out her phone. “Why don’t we order takeout instead, Tseng’s treat. I don’t feel like having to replace two microwaves in one day.”


	2. A Faux Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tai and Skyla meet some of their fellow Turks at 7th Heaven for a "date" - but things aren't always as they seem.

A Faux Date

 

 

Tai stood in the doorway, arms crossed, a backpack slung over one shoulder. "Come on Skyla, you're going to make me late!" Her grey eyes shone with a mixture of anticipation and trepidation.

 

"Alright, sheesh. Some people actually try to finish their work." Skyla typed away on her computer, sending a coworker a report that was due to be sent several days ago, but was overlooked in favor of hacking the intercom system. Skyla had decided at the time that the hacking would be far more interesting, and after finally completing her paperwork, it was safe to say she had been right.

 

"Oh please, you’re never bothered over finishing your paperwork any other time." Tai pouted and tapped her foot impatiently, glancing pointedly at the clock on the wall.

 

"Ok, I hear you. I’m done. Promise." Skyla flashed Tai a smile and turned her monitor off, grabbing her messenger bag and following Tai out the door, closing it swiftly behind them. Tai hurried them to the restroom, changing into the outfit she'd taken forever to choose the night before. It had not been an easy task. She’d thrown every article of clothing both her and Skyla owned onto the floor, then proceeded to try on three hours' worth of ensembles. The result was perfect, though: sleeveless floral dress, white cashmere cardigan, and wedged heels (Tai really needed the height, especially next to Reno).

 

"Alright, how do I look? Be honest." Tai was observing herself in the bathroom mirror, nervously chewing at her bottom lip. She’d have to retouch her makeup. And she probably should have done more with her hair... Tai glanced at her friend’s reflection, waiting for a confirmation, her nerves on edge as time trickled slowly by.

 

"You look stunning, just like I told you last night when you asked the same. damn. thing. Now hurry the hell up so we can get this show on the road." Skyla gathered up Tai's things for her as her friend made a few last touches. Tai was seriously going to be the death of her; that girl stressed so damn much. Skyla had barely looked at her own outfit when she grabbed it on lunch, instead just tossing random articles of clothing leftover from Tai’s escapade into her bag. The result wasn’t too bad: distressed skinny jeans, silky blue tank top, and a pair of ankle boots Tai had given her for Christmas. Not shabby at all, Skyla thought as she gave her own reflection a quick appraisal. The best part was that it didn’t take an entire night to choose.   

 

Content with the effects of her preening at last, Tai bounced past her, heading towards the parking lot. Skyla shook her head, following behind while once again replaying in her mind the events that led her into this moment. It went a little something like this:

 

*Earlier that morning*

 

Skyla leaned back in her chair, a bored sigh escaping her lips. She had loads of work to do and no motivation to begin. Gritting her teeth and forcing herself to chip away at her paperwork, she was almost immediately stopped by a familiar redhead unexpectedly popping into her office.

 

"Yo, Skyla! How's it going?" Reno gave Skyla his signature cocky smirk, leaning ever so casually on the wall beside her desk.

 

Skyla eyed Reno, speculating as to why he was there. He never stopped by to chat, not with her. They weren’t exactly what she would consider ‘friends’. She tolerated him on account of work, and she assumed the feeling was mutual. It was obvious that he wanted something; the question was what exactly? Whatever it was, Tai was going to be extremely disappointed when she found out that he had come to Skyla over her.

 

"What do _you_ want? And it had better be good." Skyla glared at him, prepared for the worst.

 

"Oh, it is. You know how Tai is helping me out tonight, right? Well, see, there's been a development in the situation. That new girl from accounting, she’s friends with some chick over in Human Resources that I think might just be Rude’s type. So I thought I'd do him a favor, told him that you would be his pretend date. Like Tai is with me, ya know? Anyway, I need you to do me a favor and get something nice to wear between now and tonight. Play it up, make it legit. Think ya could do that?" Reno gave Skyla his most charming smile, trying to win her over.

 

Skyla sat there for a moment, processing what the idiot in her office had just thrown at her. Irritation bubbled up; he had made promises on her behalf without even bothering to run it by her first. What, exactly, was in this for her? So what if she had always thought Rude was kinda hot. That didn’t mean that she would agree to some fake date with him, she’d barely talked to the guy. And sure, Rude definitely filled the ‘tall, dark and handsome’ archetype. Skyla, however, tended to go more for the ‘insanely rich, insanely powerful, dangerously handsome’ ideal… like the President. To top it off, in this scenario, she was helping Rude get a piece of ass. One not her own. This pissed her off, to be honest. Skyla hated being used.

 

However, on the other hand… This was only a mock date to the four who knew about it. Others may see it as the real deal. Others, as in... just to name a _completely_ random example… Rufus Shinra. This could end up playing out in her favor. Maybe the President shows up and sees them together, or maybe he hears about it after someone else spots them out on the town together, and maybe that makes him a tad jealous. Skyla weighed that last train of thought carefully before coming to a decision. Yes, perhaps this wasn’t a completely garbage idea after all.

 

"Fine. I'll do it. But only because I don't want to leave Tai to your devices. And I have plenty of nice things to wear already, for your information, so fuck off." Skyla flipped Reno the finger and began typing away on her computer with renewed vigor. The work had to be done if she was going to leave on time and sitting around chatting wasn't doing much in the way of accomplishing it.

 

Reno laughed, Skyla's hostility not bothering him a bit. "Thanks, Skyla. Rude owes ya!"

 

With that he sauntered out of her office, Skyla rolling her eyes at his retreating form.

 

*Return to present*

 

Tai pressed her pink-painted lips together, careful not to smudge them. "So you're absolutely positive that I look alright?" She asked yet again.

 

"Yes, for the umpteenth time, _yes_. Now get in your damn car so we can go." Skyla straddled her motorcycle, donning her helmet. She’d retrieved it on lunch, since walking to 7 th Heaven wasn’t an option like it was with their apartment. Tai sighed and slid into her decked-out sports car, both gunning the engine.

 

Tai raced out of the ShinRa parking garage first, her squealing tires followed closely behind by Skyla. They sped along the highway, pulling up to 7th Heaven much too soon for their comfort. Tai wore the same anxiety she’d had since the night before, while Skyla battled nerves that had crept up on her as she drove. She stared at the entrance, contemplating whether it was too late to turn back. What was she so nervous about, anyway? It wasn’t like this was a _real_ date. She shrugged off her worries; she was being silly. Skyla and Tai met up at the door, scanning the room for their 'dates' as they stepped inside. They stopped short when Reno strolled over.

 

"This plan is going to go way better than I expected." Reno's eyes ran leisurely over Tai's body. A blush began to creep across her cheeks from his prolonged attention and she hoped he would believe it was due to the amount of people pressing around them. Her eyes darted around the room. This had to be the most crowded she had ever seen the bar. Reno took her hand, drawing her attention back. He gave her a lazy smile and a wink before turning to lead them away.

 

“Rude’s at the bar,” he called back over his shoulder to Skyla, seating himself and Tai at a small table for two.

 

Skyla smiled encouragingly towards Tai, hoping she wouldn't just sit there with a grin on her face and blush away the whole night, being in such close proximity with her crush. She turned her attention to the bar, searching for her own 'date' and praying Rufus had decided to go out on the town that night. Never hurt to hope, right? She spotted Rude lounging by the bar and walked up behind him.

 

"There you are." Skyla sat herself on a stool next to where Rude was standing, angling herself to look up at him. He had made no effort whatsoever to look spiffy for the night's occasion, wearing what he always wore: his Turk uniform. Of course, to Skyla, it didn’t matter much. How much more dressed up could you get when you wore a suit all the time? Besides, it provided an air of danger and mystery that suited him well. She stared at him, wondering what he would say if he ever actually talked sociably to anyone but Reno.

 

Maybe he would tell her she looked beautiful tonight, like she knew Reno would probably tell Tai. Sure, Reno may be a human dumpster fire half the time, but he was friendly and knew how to compliment a girl, when he had the mind to. Rude had only spoken to her when their work necessitated it, so she had no clue if this was a trait they shared. Imagining the smooth lines Reno used to pick up women coming out of Rude’s mouth was akin to visualizing Rufus showing up in her office and performing a strip tease… unlikely, but not unwanted.

 

Rude glanced down at Skyla, her reflection gazing back at her from his mirrored lenses as he gave her a once over. He nodded at her and then resumed studying the patrons surrounding them. Skyla assumed he was searching for the girl Reno had mentioned earlier and let a heavy sigh pass her lips. Rufus was nowhere to be seen, of course, and her hope wavered. She knew it was a long-shot but dammit, stranger things happened, right?

 

She signaled to Tifa, bar tending as usual, to let her know she was ready to order. This would be a long night.

 

Meanwhile, Tai sipped at the drink Reno had bought her while listening to Reno. He was telling an anecdote about a time he had been sent to the Gold Saucer with Rude that she hadn’t heard before. Tai was doing her best to follow what he was saying, but the crowd was making that difficult. It was loud, and she found that if she wanted to hear Reno over the din of voices, she would have to lean in much closer than she was used to. That wasn’t a problem, except that being so close made it so much harder to focus. She could smell cologne, different than his usual spicy scent but not at all unpleasant. His body heat rolled over her pleasantly, and she longed to be further blanketed in his warmth…

 

“I don’t see you out much, Tai. You should relax more, ya know?” Reno mused, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He gave her a soft smile as he watched her cheeks pinken from the contact.

 

“I get out, sometimes. I just don’t usually come to places like… this. Skyla and I prefer staying in, anyway.” Tai was stumbling over her words, though she desperately tried not to. The trying, that made it worse, she thought. But she couldn’t _not_ try, either. This was Reno. What if this was her only shot?

 

“You don’t always have to do what she wants you to, Tai. I’d be happy to take ya out, if ya ever want a break from her.”

 

Tai’s eyes skittered away from Reno’s, over to where Skyla was seated at the bar. She was swirling her drink around in her cup absentmindedly, observing the room alongside Rude. “She doesn’t make me stay in, I choose to. I like spending time with her, she’s my best friend, yeah?” Her eyes slid back to Reno’s, but she found his blue gaze too much to bear. She glanced around again, feeling as though her skin had caught fire, as she finally managed to choke out the rest of her reply. “But, I’d be happy to go out anytime, with you. If you wanted. Or stay in. Or whatever.”

 

Reno’s smile broadened, and he took Tai’s hand in his, brushing his thumb slowly over hers. “I’m gonna hold ya to that, Tai.”

 

Tai’s heart raced as she watched his thumb make lazy circles across her skin. His hands were soft and warm, and she imagined slipping her fingers through his. Maybe, just maybe, Tai mused, this was just an elaborate plan he'd pieced together to get her to go out with him. Maybe, in his own way, he was just as nervous around her and couldn’t ask her directly, like he normally would. She frowned, chest tightening painfully as she shoved the thought from her mind. Why did she do this to herself, get her hopes up? She knew better. Like Reno would go through all that trouble for someone like her. He might for the impossibly pretty women he was accustomed to, but Tai was so far from looking like them. She was his co-worker, a friend at best, nothing more. She could sit there all night, pretending that this was real, but that didn’t make it so. He had asked her to play make-believe and ignoring that would only make it hurt more when he reminded her. She had to steel herself and beat him to it.

 

Time to force herself to face the reality.

 

“So, have you seen that girl?” Tai asked, gazing around the bar but not really seeing anyone. She found it difficult to focus as she forced herself to keep her voice light, face passive.

 

Reno blinked. “Girl? Who are ya talkin’…? Oh, yea. Her. Nah, not yet. I’m sure she’ll be here, though, with that friend from HR. This place is crowded tonight, though. Makes it damn hard to sort through, doesn’t it?”

 

Tai nodded, removing her hand from his and twisting a curl distractedly around her fingers. She tugged at her hair, angling her face away from the gorgeous man seated beside her. Skyla was right, maybe she was a masochist. Why else would she set herself up like this?

 

Reno reached out, taking her chin lightly in his hand and turning her face gently to look at him. He flashed her one of those heart-stopping smiles. "I don't know if I told ya this already, but you look amazing, Tai. Not that you don’t usually, but you’re really something else tonight.”

 

Tai’s breath caught in her throat, and she gazed back at him with wide eyes. She could feel her pulse fluttering erratically. If this was all an act, why did it feel so real? "Thanks, Reno. You look good yourself, too... She's lucky."

 

Reno sighed, dropping his hand and looking away. He did look good, effortlessly so. Tai could see the outline of his sharp collarbone at the top of his plain grey tee shirt, which clung to his slim and muscular torso. Tai longed to reach her fingers out and trail them down his chest, feeling the hard muscle underneath. His jeans, well-worn and frayed in places, fit close to the rest of his lean frame. It was such a simple outfit, casual and laid-back, but it suited him perfectly.

 

"Sure, lucky. Don't ya know it…” Reno trailed off, lost in thought for a moment, before turning to Tai. “Ah, I think I saw her. C’mon, Tai, scoot a bit closer. We’re on a date, right?" Reno pulled Tai closer to him, legs touching and sides brushing, and casually draped his arm over her shoulders. Tai's heart sped up, now almost painfully quick, beating out a quick cadence against her ribs. She threw a glance over towards the bar where she knew Skyla was seated beside Rude, managing to catch her eye.

 

Skyla’s hand stilled mid-way in bringing her glass to her lips. If she hadn’t known better, she would have thought that the two in the booth were actually a couple. Just how far was Reno going to take this asinine plan of his? Because the more he did to make it ‘convincing’, the more he would hurt Tai. Skyla tossed back the rest of her drink (her third, but who’s counting?), and tapped Rude’s arm, getting his attention. "Hey, let's go find some chairs and join Reno and Tai."

 

Rude nodded his consent, setting off in search of some extra seating while Skyla wove her way through the crowd to where her comrades sat. She conveniently arrived at their table at the same moment that Rude walked up with two chairs and they both had a seat.

 

"How's it going, guys?" Skyla asked, eyeing Tai to make sure she was alright. She seemed fine, though there was a bit more pink to her cheeks. In the past she would have been near collapsed in a flustered state of stutters and giggles, so that was progress. Maybe this night out would finally give Tai some sort of confidence around Reno.

 

"Fantastic. I’m telling ya, Rude, this plan of mine wasn’t half bad." Reno adopted that self-assured smirk of his. Skyla frowned. Reno really was something else. Why couldn’t the dumbass just realize how in love the one next to him was? He went through all this trouble to get some girl when he had somebody right there who would drop everything for him at a moment’s notice. Either he was more oblivious than Skyla believed possible, or he knew how Tai felt and didn’t want to address it.

 

Skyla glanced at Rude, unsure of what to do. He was leaned back slightly in his chair, arms crossed, his usual stoic expression firm across his face. She knew she should probably follow Reno's example if she wanted to make this sham look authentic, but Rude looked like if she tried, he would flip her over the table. She would have to think outside the box, take him by surprise…

 

Skyla smirked and leaned in closer to Rude. She reached a hand up as though she were going to rest it lovingly on his cheek. Instead, she quickly snatched the glasses from his face and set them behind her, out of reach, knowing Rude wouldn't attempt to recover them for fear of accidentally grabbing her ass. He was a gentleman, after all. She smiled triumphantly at Rude’s momentarily shocked expression and watched with increasing amusement as he searched his suit jacket, then his pants, for the extra pair(s) of glasses he typically carried, only to come up empty handed. He glared at the girl smiling up at him with anger, holding out a hand expectantly.

 

"I sure hope you're not holding your breath pal, because you won't be getting them back until this 'date' is over." Skyla winked playfully, trying to contain the laughter building inside her chest. Rude looked pretty hot when he was frustrated, and she liked it. This night might not be as boring as she had anticipated, Rufus or no.

 

Skyla turned her attention back to Tai and was taken aback by what she saw. It was as though one of the dreams Tai had breathily recounted to her countless times before was playing out right in front of her.

 

Tai had been watching her friend and Rude interact, glad to see that Skyla was beginning to enjoy herself. Reno’s voice had drawn her attention away, his breath tickling her ear as he said her name. When she turned her head towards him, his lips had pressed against hers suddenly, warm and gentle. She stiffened from shock initially, but then almost instantly relaxed into the moment. Eyes drifting closed, she returned his kiss, enjoying the feel of his soft lips against hers. Had she died, and this was her heaven? No, she could hear some idiot retching in the corner from too much of a good thing.

 

But she was in 7th Heaven. So maybe that counted for something.

 

Skyla pressed her lips together tightly, furrowing her brow as she observed the two. She was sure that Tai was elated. But Reno… Did he not think this through? There would be consequences for his flippant actions and that concern was what kept Skyla from being able to find happiness for her friend in this moment. Maybe Rude felt the same, because after a few seconds he cleared his throat. He quickly scanned the packed bar to make sure they weren’t drawing too much attention. No one was paying any mind to them, of course, but the very public display of affection seemed to make him a bit uncomfortable all the same.

 

Reno pulled away, and from Skyla’s vantage point, it almost seemed like he did so reluctantly. Tai's eyes snapped open. Her heart seemed to stop for a moment when the contact was broken and then begin anew, almost as if to confirm she were living and this was not in fact a very, very vivid dream.

 

“I think we should call it a night,” Rude said stiffly, shooting another glare at Skyla. She still hadn’t returned his sunglasses, and it appeared to be adding to his discomfort. Reno frowned, removing his arm from around Tai’s shoulders and running his hand through his unkempt hair. He glanced towards Tai, her face still flushed, before he met his partner’s eyes again.

 

After another moment, in which something unspoken seemed to pass between them, Reno sighed and nodded. "Yeah partner, I think you may be right. Wouldn’t want to keep the ladies out too late."

 

Skyla rolled her eyes. "Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night. So, is this mess over?" She crossed her arms, disappointed that she hadn't seen Rufus once, frustrated with herself for getting her hopes up in the first place, and annoyed with Reno for dragging them into this confused clusterfuck of an outing.

 

"Yeah, I s'pose so. Well, thanks for tonight, Tai. I enjoyed spending it with you. See ya at work, yo." Reno winked and gave her one last smile before standing to leave.

 

Rude scowled at Skyla impatiently, who reluctantly returned his sunglasses with a huff. He slid them over his eyes, and with a muttered 'night', he stood and followed his partner out of the bar. Skyla sat in silence, watching the two leave, before facing her friend across the table.

 

“We don’t come here often. Whaddya say we make the most of this night out and have a few more drinks? My treat.” Skyla reached across and patted Tai’s hand, giving her an encouraging smile. Tai gave one last glance towards the door before shrugging.

 

“Sure, why not. Especially if you’re paying, yeah?”

 

*POV change: Reno & Rude*

 

Reno and Rude strolled along the sidewalk, enjoying the briskness of the night. A comfortable silence hung in the air, as it often did. Rude patiently waited for his partner to break it, content with letting him take his time gathering his thoughts. A few minutes more and Reno’s voice drifted into the space between them.

 

“Say, Rude, tonight wasn’t that bad, huh? I’d even say it was an improvement over our usual.”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“I’m trying to help, ya know. You’ve been kinda down since Tifa and Cloud made it official. Thought it might help ya move on if you had someone else to focus on.”

 

Rude nodded. Made sense. “And you?”

 

Reno laughed. It was meant to sound carefree, but Rude could tell it was forced. “Whaddya mean, partner?”

 

“Was there any truth to this plan you thought up for tonight?”

 

Reno rubbed the back of his neck. “Sure. I mean, I did see some new chick in accounting. And she’s friendly with someone in HR. You saw 7th Heaven tonight, it was packed. They coulda been there, felt like half of Midgar was…”

 

He trailed off. Rude could tell he was turning over the night in his head, picking it apart for ways it could have gone differently, scenes he could have played out better, moments that went to plan. He may give off an easy-going attitude, but Reno of the Turks was clever and calculated. He wouldn’t have made it to second-in-command otherwise.

 

“Reno.”

 

He snapped back to the moment at hand. “I don’t know, Rude. She’s outta my league. It’s different with her, ya know?”

 

“So why lie? Just ask her on a date.”

 

“I can’t. She’d never say yes. I don’t date, haven’t wanted to really commit to anything before her. Why would she believe that’s changed? What if she thinks I’m playing some kind of joke on her? We’re friends, I don’t wanna mess that up.”

 

Rude huffed. “Excuses.”

 

Reno laughed, real this time, not forced. “Yea, I guess so. Can’t pull one past you, huh? I just…” He sighed, rubbing his neck again. “I’m just not used to it being like this. Wanting more than a night or two. Actually wanting a damn relationship. I’m scared as fuck I’ll make a mistake and she’ll end up hating me.”

 

“Hmph. Could happen. Could not. Won’t know unless you try.”

 

“Yeah, yeah…” Reno trailed off again, and they fell into another amiable silence.

 

Rude broke it this time. “Shouldn’t have kissed her like that.”

 

Reno nodded, his brows furrowing. “Yeah, didn’t think it through, just acted on impulse. Shouldn’ta put her on the spot like that. Amazed Skyla didn’t reach over and smack me, yo.”

 

Reno grinned at his partner, who nodded in return. That night hadn’t been half bad. Wasn’t what he was used to, but maybe that was a good thing. Reno was right about needing to move on from his old crush, too. He had already, for the most part. Sure, there may have been a pang or two of hurt when he found out that Cloud and Tifa had finally settled down, but he was happy for her, truly. She deserved it, and so did he.

 

Skyla wasn’t a bad match. She could be a bit stubborn and brash, but she was dedicated, honest, and knew how to let go and have fun. And she certainly wasn’t difficult to look at. Rude waved goodbye to his partner, each going their separate ways home. Yeah, maybe he _was_ ready to move on after all.


	3. Sock Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A half-day at work takes a turn when a bit of innocent snooping unveils something no-so-innocent.

Sock Party

 

 

"I can't believe we have to work on a Saturday. This sucks on so many levels," Tai complained while pushing the 'up' button for the elevator repeatedly. She shifted her weight back and forth, nervously bouncing in place. What was taking so long? She wanted to use the stairs instead, but nooo, said Skyla. Too much damn effort for her. It’s not like they were going to be getting much else in the way of exercise that day.

 

"I know. But at least it's only a half day. And we have tomorrow free, so…" Skyla trailed off as the elevator reached the ground, opening with a 'ding'. She followed Tai inside, pushing the number for their floor. The door slid shut and their ascent began. Skyla watched as Tai closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around herself, and struggled to take deep, calming breaths. She was terrified of small, enclosed spaces, a fear Skyla guessed stemmed from growing up in the slums. Not many there could afford the luxury of space. Overcrowding had been rampant. Tai once described how she hadn’t even had her own bed in the orphanage she’d resided in, either being forced to share or go without. To top it off, the plates of the city proper had confined the rundown portion of Midgar further, cutting its inhabitants off from the open sky. No night. No day. They bled into one another without the sight of sun or stars. The very idea seemed little better than a prison to Skyla. She couldn’t imagine what it must have been like to actually live it.

 

The slums no longer existed, disappearing when the plates fell. The last traces may have been erased when Midgar was rebuilt over the ruins and Edge along the perimeter, but its presence remained engrained in those who had once called it home. Tai was no different. Maybe one day she could lay the past to rest, but it was not this day. The elevator, despite being almost entirely glass, aggravated her claustrophobic tendencies. It was a worry that she needed to overcome. There were missions that the Turks took on where she’d have to deal with worse. She _had_ dealt with worse, she reminded herself. That didn’t keep her from darting out the second the doors parted, though, only to crash straight into the person waiting directly in front of them.

 

"Whoa, whoa! Hey there, good to see you too!” Reno smiled down at Tai, who was leaning into his arms for support after her tumble. She blushed intensely, pulse quickening. She hadn’t been this close to Reno since that night in 7th Heaven. They’d spoken a few times since, pleasantries in passing, with some texts here and there. The Director had been pushing paperwork especially hard, and both had been too tired to hold a real conversation.

 

“Thanks for catching me,” Tai managed, still in his grasp. He hadn’t let go, not even when Skyla stepped out and around them. She’d given him a look, eyes full of warning, standing off to the side to wait for Tai. Reno found himself wishing she would walk away and leave them alone. He ached for another kiss, for a chance to part her lips with his tongue and explore her further…

 

He forced his thoughts away from the temptation. He wouldn’t act impulsively, not like he did at the bar. “No problem. Might wanna take that exit a bit slower next time.”

 

Reno pulled away hesitantly, fingers trailing down her arms before dropping to hang by his side. He shoved his hands in his pockets, knowing if he didn’t he’d act on the urge to reach out and pull her back against him. Taking her to 7th Heaven had opened the floodgates to feelings Reno had managed to repress since he had first gotten to know Tai. How had he managed to so easily ignore them before? It seemed almost impossible now. He’d gotten a taste of what it would be like to be with her, and he wanted more. So much more.

 

He didn’t have one-night stands with coworkers. Fraternization wasn’t against company policy, but it was heavily discouraged. It had the potential to cause casualties in their line of work. Objectives could be ignored, missions could be compromised; it wasn’t difficult to understand why interpersonal, romantic relationships were frowned upon. So, when lust had placed embers deep in his stomach in those first few months, he pushed it aside on principal. He could distract himself elsewhere, let those sparks die out, and no one would be worse for wear.

 

Over time, he and Tai had grown closer. She was a good friend, easy to talk to. Sure, she could be a bit awkward, but Reno didn’t mind. And that lust he had felt in the beginning? Yeah, no matter how much he tried to preoccupy himself, it wouldn’t disappear. Before he knew it, it had somehow grown to encompass some other affectionate feeling he wasn’t at all accustomed to. Hell, he wasn’t even comfortable giving a name to it just yet. She had stoked those embers in him, and the fire that was building couldn’t be diverted.

 

Tai dipped her head in ascent, eyes dropping to the floor. “Yeah, I’ll be more careful. Sorry.” Reno smelled so alluring, a mixture of citrus, apple, and spices. It made her long to rest her head on his chest and inhale deeply, drinking him in while his arms enveloped her. The world seemed to fall away, leaving only them, when they were that close. She had felt safe and comfortable while he held her, even as her skin burned and heart raced from wanting more.

 

“So, where are you off to? We _all_ have to work today, in case you don’t remember,” Skyla questioned Reno warily. She wouldn’t put it past him to try and get out of filing reports, especially on a day he had originally had off. Reno preferred field work to sitting at a desk, but didn’t they all? And if she had to stay here and endure a monotonous day stationed before a computer screen, then so did he.

 

“I’m aware. I’ve been here for a few hours already. Just taking a break to stretch my legs. I’ll be back soon enough. Try not to miss me too much while I’m gone, yo.” Reno threw a wink at Tai and stepped into the vacant elevator, disappearing behind its doors.

 

“He is so delusional,” Skyla huffed, wrinkling her nose. “C’mon Tai, let’s get started. The sooner we do, the sooner we can leave.”

 

Tai nodded, following Skyla down the corridor. They each entered their respective office, determined to be as productive as possible. Skyla sank into her chair, powering up her monitor. No messing around today. They would focus, complete their tasks, and be free before afternoon. She checked her emails, noticing Tseng had sent out a mass notice to their division regarding the President. Curious, she opened it.

 

" _As I’m sure many of ShinRa’s longtime employees already know, the President's birthday is approaching. After much consideration and collaboration with others in the department, I've decided that we'll be hosting a surprise party next Saturday (which means keep quiet, Reno). I’ve been encouraging each of you to work diligently to make sure this celebration does not affect company productivity. I'll also need volunteers to stay after hours on Friday to ready the conference room. Please let me know at your earliest convenience if you are able to do so. Gifts are not required, of course, and for many of you I would strongly discourage attempting one (again, directed at you, Reno). If you have any questions, please see me in my office. -Tseng_ "

 

Skyla bit her lip thoughtfully. How could she have forgotten the President’s birthday? She was usually so good at remembering this sort of thing. She supposed the commotion of the intercom override and the faux date had pushed it from her mind. Standing, she made her way to Tai's office, letting herself in.

 

"Hey, you check your emails yet?"

 

“Yeah, just finished,” Tai answered, glancing away from her screen. “You see the Director’s? All that paperwork he’s been pushing makes sense now, at least.”

 

“Mhmmm. I’m thinking of volunteering to help out Friday night, wanna join me?”

 

"Sure, sounds fun! Let’s go see him about it," Jumping up, Tai followed her friend into the hall and down to Tseng's office. Skyla knocked to no answer. She tried again, and when she was met with silence once more, cracked the door open and peeked inside.

 

“Huh. He’s not here. Guess he stepped out for a moment. Who knows when he’ll be back,” Skyla frowned. They had work they needed to do, especially if they wanted to get everything done before the President’s party. They couldn’t hang around and wait for the Director.

 

“Why don’t we leave a note?” Tai offered. Skyla nodded and they entered, not bothering to turn the light on. They weren’t staying long. Grabbing a pen and a blank notepad, Tai began scribbling across the blank surface.

 

Skyla, on the other hand, took the rare opportunity to inspect Tseng’s desk. It was tidy, the few things he had on it strictly pertaining to work. There was nothing personal about his space. His computer was still on, signaling that he would return to the office. Good, that meant he was sure to see their message. Skyla leaned in closer to the monitor, noticing that Tseng’s emails were still open. Intrigued, she scrolled down through his inbox.

 

“Skyla, what are you doing?!” Tai hissed, staring at her friend with wide eyes. She had finished the note, only to look up and see her friend snooping around the Director’s belongings. She was currently engaged with something on the screen, seemingly unbothered that she could potentially be landing them in massive amounts of trouble.

 

“Relax, Tai, I’m just glancing through his emails. They were already open.” Skyla continued to scan his correspondence, hoping to find something interesting. The Director was reserved, insisting on remaining on strictly professional terms with the rest of the Turks. That made it difficult to truly know him. Maybe she would stumble upon something that would reveal a bit more of who he was…

 

Tai swallowed nervously, feeling as though something were stuck in her throat. They definitely did not have the clearance to be doing this. What if they discovered something classified? A chill ran down her spine. The repercussions for breaching confidential information were severe. “C’mon, Skyla, let’s go. We’re gonna get caught.”

 

“If you’re that worried, go keep watch by the door. Not like there’s much in here, anyway…” Skyla muttered. Tai groaned, slinking over and peering out into the deserted hallway. Sure, the coast was clear for now, but that could change any second.

 

Skyla stopped scrolling, cursor hovering over a conversation with Reno dated a couple of weeks prior. The words, “Sock Party” filled the subject box. What the hell did that even mean? Reno was so damn weird. She clicked on it, opening it up to the original message. There was a link, nothing else. Without thinking, Skyla hit it.

 

A separate window popped up, auto playing a video. Breathy moans blared out of the speakers, and it took Skyla a few seconds to process the images moving across the screen. People, completely nude except for knee high socks, engaged in lewd acts with one another. 

 

Coming to her senses, Skyla quickly closed the window, peeking over the edge of the monitor at Tai. Her friend was staring at her, eyebrows raised and mouth agape. “Skyla, what the hell?”

 

Skyla shrugged, attention back on the screen, looking for an explanation. “I don’t know, it was in an email Reno sent to Tseng! I wouldn’t have clicked it if I knew it was porn.”

Stepping away from the door, Tai circled around the desk to stand behind her friend. She peered over her shoulder. Her stomach had dropped sickly when Skyla had mentioned Reno. Why would he be sending things like that to the Director? She wasn’t naïve, she knew he watched it, but she figured he’d at least have the decency to not bring it into the workplace.

 

With the entire conversation extended, the pair read through the email:

 

“ _What the hell, Reno?! Am I really going to have to explain to you how inappropriate this is? Over company email, no less. You’ve been here more than long enough to know better. -Tseng”_

_“My bad, Director. Didn’t mean to send that. Why do they have a share button on these things anyway? -Reno”_

_“Exactly how did you manage to share the link ‘accidentally’ through your work email? You’d better not be engaging in this sort of thing on company time. -Tseng”_

_“Relax. I was at home and decided to put a few more hours in. I just forgot to log out. I’m the consummate professional, yo. -Reno”_

_“Right. While I’m glad to hear of the initiative, please double check next time. This is not an experience I want to repeat. Also… what sort of name is sock party? -Tseng”_

_“Did ya watch it? It makes sense after you do. Caught your attention anyway, didn’t it? ;) -Reno”_

_“I did not watch it, and that is the end of this communication. Make sure it doesn’t happen again. -Tseng”_

_“You got it, boss man. -Reno”_

 

“Reno is into some freaky shit…” Skyla mumbled, exiting out of the discussion and scrolling back up to where she found Tseng’s inbox initially. She straightened up, motioning to Tai that it was time for them to make their exit. They moved away from the desk just as an imposing figure stopped before the open door.

 

Rude had been on his way to the Director’s office when he heard the distant sound of moaning. If he hadn’t known better, he would have said it came from where he was headed. But that couldn’t be right. It didn’t make any sense. He continued on, the noise disappearing as quickly as it had begun, and he wondered if maybe he didn’t imagine the whole thing. As he neared Tseng’s room, he could hear Skyla’s voice and the mention of Reno. He arrived in the doorframe in time to see her and Tai moving away from the desk.

 

Suspicious.

 

“What are you two doing?” Rude studied the pair behind the safety of his glasses. Tai looked stressed, but that wasn’t all that unusual for her. He had always figured that was due to his partner, but maybe she just stayed in a constant state of anxiety. If any job could do that to a person, it was theirs. Skyla, on the other hand, was smiling innocently towards him, batting her eyelashes.

 

Definitely suspicious.

 

“Hey Rude! How’ve you been? Haven’t really seen you much since our date, huh? We were just leaving a note for the Director, since he isn’t here. What are _you_ doing?”

 

“I was looking for him, too. What did you say about Reno?”

 

Skyla blinked rapidly, bright smile still glued to her face. “What?”

 

“Reno. I heard you say his name. Why?”

 

Skyla shrugged, grin never faltering. “Just making conversation with Tai. Doesn’t really matter, does it?”

 

Rude stood silently, inwardly brooding but face betraying no hint of emotion. He crossed his arms over his chest. It really wasn’t any of his business what Skyla had said, but he wanted to know all the same. Perhaps he would feel differently if Skyla hadn’t been chatting with Tai. Reno was interested in her, cared for her in a way Rude hadn’t seen from his partner before. What if this was a one-time thing? It was only natural to want to help his friend out. Skyla talking him down to Tai could jeopardize the already precarious situation.

 

Skyla watched Rude stay rooted to the spot, looming in the doorway. He really wasn’t going to let this go, was he? If it got him to move, she’d tell him. Didn’t mean she would have to reveal what led her to her comment.

 

“Look, if it really bothers you that much, all I said was that Reno was into some fucked up shit. Happy now?”

 

“Hmph. Why?”

 

Tai spoke up this time. “Um, do the words ‘sock party’ mean anything to you?”

 

Rude shook his head. Why would they? What a random assortment of words. Were they just fucking with him now? He made a mental note to ask Reno about it later, anyway. Maybe he could make sense of it, if there was any to be had.

 

Tai sighed. “Never mind then. We should be going, Skyla, we still have work to do.”

 

Rude stepped to the side, allowing the two to pass. He watched them disappear down the hallway. Tai had seemed bothered by whatever this “sock party” was. What had Reno done this time? As he contemplated this, Tseng rounded the corner and came into view, cup of coffee in his hand. Rude nodded at the Director in greeting, waiting until he had passed into the office to step in after him.

 

Meanwhile, Skyla and Tai had returned to their desks. Tai struggled to focus, finding that her mind wandered every few minutes. No matter how forcefully she returned her attention to the task at hand, it wouldn’t stay. At this rate she was never going to finish. How could she concentrate when she could still smell traces of Reno’s scent lingering on her suit, reminding her of his too brief embrace?

 

She breathed deeply. Even now he was causing butterflies in her stomach, and he wasn’t even there. Tai positioned her fingers over the keyboard. She would channel that jittery energy into her work. All she had to do was manage a few hours of productivity. She could do this. She would use that encounter as motivation. After all, there was no hope for anything more if she was set behind a desk, procrastinating.

 

A few hours later found Rude and Reno exiting the building. They were on their way to grab a bite to eat after spending the entire morning at headquarters. There was still another week of extended hours and a mountain of work ahead of them, but neither seemed to mind. It would be worth it when they finally got to let loose and unwind at the party next Saturday.

 

“So, where ya wanna go, partner? I’m feeling a burger. Maybe two. I’m starving,” Reno blinked a few times in the bright noontime sun before looking over towards Rude.

 

“That’s fine with me.”

 

They ambled down the sidewalk, enjoying the feeling of movement after spending so long stationary in a chair. Reno stretched his hands over his head before stuffing them in his pockets. “So, volunteering, huh? Can’t say I have much experience setting up for a party. Could be interesting, though.”

 

“Hmmm. Seemed like something Tai would do. Figured it would give you more time with her.”

 

Reno glanced over at Rude, eyebrows raised. A grin broke out across his face. “Hey, Rude, good thinking! We’ve been so busy lately that I haven’t gotten to see her much. I mean, we’ve texted, but that’s not the same thing.”

 

Rude nodded. “Passed them in Tseng’s office, her and Skyla. They were leaving a note for the Director. He confirmed they’d be helping too.”

 

“Not bad, man. You’re on a roll. And Skyla, that works out for you too, huh?” Reno wiggled his eyebrows at Rude, who adjusted his sunglasses and tried his best to ignore the implications. Why was he feeling so embarrassed by this all of a sudden?

 

Best to change the subject.

 

“Reno, what exactly does ‘sock party’ mean?”

 

Reno blinked a few times, confused at the sudden change in topic, before comprehending what Rude had asked. “Ahhh, it was some video I saw a while back. Weird name for porn, right? Caught my interest though, so guess it was effective. Why, you want me to send it to ya?”

 

Rude shook his head. “No thanks. Was it some kind of weird kink?” Had to be, right? That’s why Skyla had said he was into odd shit. Could explain why Tai was upset, too... maybe. How had they even found out about it, though?

 

Reno scratched his head, unsure of where his partner was going with this line of questioning. What exactly did Rude think he was into? They had known each other for some time now, surely if he had been giving off strange vibes this would have come up sooner.

 

“Nah, not really. I mean, there was an orgy, but nothing crazy or anything. Why ya askin’?”

 

Rude shook his head once more. “Never mind. We’re here,” he said before opening the door to their favorite burger joint.

 

Reno opened his mouth to say something but stopped short. This really wasn’t a matter worth pursuing. Yeah, it was bizarre, but if it was truly important Rude wouldn’t have dropped it. He shrugged it off and followed his partner inside. Sometimes you just had to go with the flow. Pick your battles and all of that. Besides, there were more pressing matters at hand, like silencing the rumbling emanating from his stomach. Yeah, definitely a two burgers kinda day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently editing and revising an old fic, and once I finish with the chapters previously written, hopefully I'll be able to continue on with it. I ask for patience as I work through it.


End file.
